The present invention concerns an articulated electronic watch, that includes two juxtaposed cases which are joined to each other in an articulated manner.
A watch of this type is disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 647 916. The back covers of the two cases are articulated to each other by means of simple hinges. Sandwiched between the back cover and middle part of each case is a sealing gasket connected to the gasket of the adjoining case, at the location of the articulation, by a neck made of the same material, the assembly thus forming a sealing gasket in one piece. Electric conductors are arranged inside the necks to connect the electronic components of the two cases to each other.
Such a solution enables the realisation of a watch which can occupy a relatively large surface area on the wearer's wrist, while matching the shape thereof. However, it has the drawback of requiring articulations occupying practically the entire width of the case. This results in a certain heaviness of appearance. Moreover, the effect procured by the presence of two movements in two separate cases is not used to advantage.